Darchurst
by Throughtheevernight1
Summary: Losing myself in the city of New York on a Saturday night wasn't a challenge. Stopping my wolf from running back to my coldblooded mate was.


The sweat and reek of alcohol is longer not the only suffocating scent imposed on my nostrils this fine night, this scent, this beautiful vanilla aroma is coming from upstairs, from a coldblood? It held history; old books and fall leaves and I had to find it. I stopped myself from going upstairs... shit, shit, shit shit. I backed away, hitting random people. Finding the bathroom, quickly I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were no longer dark brown but golden yellow. This can't be happening. Not now, not ever. I look at myself once again. Okay, this the plan, you get out of here. Don't come home because if he is interested he can find you. Just go somewhere with a lot of people. Like this party. Yeah, well not _this_ party. A Lot of people... I kept repeating this to myself as I made my way through the front door. I couldn't take the car because I was driven here and didn't want to tell my friends because they will be of no use. Waiting for an uber would take a while and I knew where I was. His scent was distant, does this mean he didn't scent me? Of Course he did. _Then why is he not looking?_ Well who cares, that's a good thing, yeah that's a good thing. Also he's a coldblood most of them don't believe in mates anyway. Maybe he'll just be terribly confused for a minute or two.

Losing myself in the city of New York on a saturday night wasn't a challenge.

Stopping my wolf from running back to him was.

 _Why are we hiding from MATE!?_

Shut Up!

I knew I would have to confront him someday, and running away for a couple hours is stupid. I just wanted time to think clearly. My hormones are slowly clouding my mind. I let the crowd take me places I've never been before, walking with my head up and thinking. If he rejects me, I would accept.

 _We would be lonely_.

Yes, but content, I have a pack to lead and problems to deal with, a significant other would slow me down. If he doesn't reject me, well I don't want to reject him if that will cause him mental and physical disintegration, we can work something out. The latter was unlikely. The murmur of voices slowly diminished when I smelled old books and firewood. I thought about running, but what's the point. Gosh, I'm so daft, ugly and just urg. Okay now is not the time, I tell myself. I stayed with my back to the wall of a large building leading up to an alley way. I waited for while until his scent was suffocating. I looked up to see. Him. I was a bit surprised that I was mated with a coldblood. How can I describe him...He is perfect, to me at least, from the outside. It's not love at first sight, I don't believe that shit. This impulse was completely animalistic; I feel the need to by physically with him, like I needed him,just his smell calmed me down. This is bullshit.I can see now, why so many people decided to engage themselves with their mate. A felt a heavy tug on my chest, my insides were on fire; I suppose it's socially acceptable to say I was in the process of becoming infatuated. With this tall, messy black haired, pale individual with perfect stance. _Keep your shit together and don't drool!_

My heart beat was running a thousand miles per second, I could feel my cheeks flush. I hate this. I have no mental control over my physical body.

He watched me tentatively, I couldn't really see the colors of his eyes. But I could see his cold cut jaw, the dark circles under his eyes stood against his porcelain skin.

"So..." I whispered to none in particular.

"Why did you leave?" Holy fucking shit. No way. He's british. I was not mentally ready for that, my eyes and mouth were nearly dropping, I think my heart was beating faster, and he noticed. The bastard smirked. Keep calling him bastard, if you give it a name then you will grow attached to it.

"Just needed time to think" I responded quickly with my non-harmonious and not sexy deep sounding voice. He nodded. Not taking his eyes off me. Crap. This so awkward. He clearly doesn't know what I am. I covered my scent pretty well. Good, I don't know him. If he does know what I am two things will happen: he will either kill me or accept me. I don't know which one is worse.

Okay, so how would a human girl react to this. Do they even feel the intensity of mates on the level we do?

"How did you know I left the party?" I asked with the right amount of worry in my voice. Noticing this he gave a warm smile. A beautiful- Stop. I knew he was thinking of an excuse and a reason to keep me from running. Okay you got this. Think worst case scenario.

I need to get back to my pack. He can't know I'm the Alpha. If he does he can start a war; we are in no conditions to go to war. Or he can simply reject you. Or he can just be a normal vampire. Yeah but what if he is an Alpha of sorts, I'm not taking any risks. The only way he cannot touch me would be to work for the SU. I can resign and send my application tonight, and hopefully get in, it would have to be somewhat of a high level job, to get full immunity. My pack would be safe and I would too.

"I had my eye on you" he looked at me sideways. I simply nodded. I started to walk down the pavement with him by side. We kept walking, down the alley which was nearly ending, we found ourselves turning to walk along the sidewalks.

"What's your name?' I instinctively rested my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and looked up at him. He looked down and up before meeting my eyes. The lights allowed me to look at him better; his eyes, they're dark blue. I could see the creases of his forehead and the slow smile spread across his face as he looked down at me. In another life I might have considered this cute.

"Erick. What's your name?" If music decided to create vocal chords and put itself in a body, this is what it would sound like.

"Emma" I replied before nearly colliding with a careless citizen running towards me, I moved sideways, which meat having Erik's back as support to prevent my fall. He remained stationary in that position before I quickly moved back to my side of the sidewalks

"Thanks." I don't why but suddenly the sidewalk looked really interesting.

"For what?" his amused self walked backwards so he was facing me with dark blue eyes. His smirk radiated towards me, he like a silly five year old boy.

"Preventing an embarrassing collapse or possibly the worst way to die" I somehow found the courage the look at him for longer this time.

"Well, now that you owe me." He stopped walking. I crossed my arms while raising my eyebrows. "You ought to repay me." he whispered. My stomach did a thing.

"Perhaps death would have been a better fate?" I jested nervously letting out a breath I was holding.

"Don't worry. The acceptable methods of repayment aren't _atrocious_ " He gave up walking backgrounds and resolved to circling around me. I could feel his eyes scanning me.

"What will you have me do?" I craned my neck and looked up at his tall frame.

"Where are you going?"

Good. My house is couple blocks from here. From there I could send my resume, send emails resigning, hopefully he will leave by morning. _Yeah_. No, not like that. Urg. I can't go home, because of Katy's birthday party.

"Work"

"What do you do tomorrow?"

"Work"

"Where do you work?"

"Right now, at a party, I'm doing small gigs."

"So you're a singer"

"More like struggling indie artist"  
He followed me back to the party where I first smelled him. We didn't talk much, for that I was grateful. My wolf was content with him walking by my side, just his presence. I walked through the front door to find Cain waiving at me.

"Hey, there you are! Shows about to start" Cain moved towards me and gently put his arms around my shoulders leading me to the back of the stage, where the equipment was. I ran to Katy's room and quickly changed into a short black dress, I let my wavy curls down, checked to mirror quickly and ran back in my converse.

"Where were you?"

"Just out"

"You alright?" he sent me a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"We can cancel the shows it 's not a problem" the fact Cain kept calling playing songs at your friend's birthday a show, reflects just how important this is to him, but most importantly how much he cares about me. I don't why this moved me to hug him tightly.

This action received a couple whistles and woo-hos from my other friends who were obsessed with Cemma. I looked back to send them stern glares and my eyes feel on Eric's. His arms were crossed and he looked... pissed.

"I'll tell you later. 's go!"

(Look up Tori Kelly Love on Top Cover)

"Thank You!" I shouted. After the much appreciated claps and compliments. Cain helped the band clean up while I looked for Katy. The searched proved pointless since she was surrounded by people. I ran into Eric in the kitchen holding a solo cup licking his lips.

"You were pretty amazing out there" he flashed me a gorgeous smile.

"Thanks" I whispered. "How do you know Katy?" It seemed weird that Katy would invite a coldblood to her party.

"She allowed me to come, I was just looking for someone. They're not here." He shrugged.

"Oh" I went to grab a bottle water

"What are you doing after..." he raised his eyebrows.

I turned around to face him. Shit. What do I say. Luckily Cain came in the kitchen just before I said something stupid. His eyes found Eric's, his lips thinned into a straight line and he moved to stand protectively over me.

I moved to Cain's side, causing him to give me a go behind me glare. The problem is that I had a cover to keep, which meant I'm a clueless human who cannot use telepathic connection.

"So do you guys know each other" attempt to break awkward silence failed.

"We're leaving" he said without looking at me and grabbed my wrist dragging me away from Eric. My first instinct was to pull away and stay behind with him. Its this constant fight between my mind and body. The only thing stronger than my wolf, is me. I willed myself to follow behind Cain. We quickly left without saying goodbye and hopped in the car. We didn't say a word to each other, because I was too busy checking behind me to see if we're being followed.

"He's my mate" I whispered

"Fuck What?!" good thing Cain had wolf like reflexes or else he would've hit the car in front of us

"My scent is masked, he thinks I'm human"

"Lets keep it that way."

"He said he was looking for someone"

"He was looking for you"

"What?"

"He was looking for the Alpha of the Darchurst Pack"

"How would he know I was there?"

"Someone told him."

"Katy. He said Katy let him come to her party so he could look for someone"

When packs had new Alphas their identity was kept a secret until the Alpha ceremony.  
"I don't think Katy would that" Cain looked at worriedly

"I agree. But why would he look for me...it's not like he's..."

"The King."

"Not that's not the King."

"As of today yeah he is. I checked the database'

My mate was a vampire Shit.

"What's your plan?"

"Resign. Work for S.U."

Cain nodded his head side to side

"Become Alpha, if he wants to declare war, joining S.U."

"Or he can threaten to kill my pack if I join S.U."

"We will fight for you" he said sternly.

"No one is going to lose their lives if it's something that can be avoided."

"And why would he declare war anyway. After he knows what you are, what's to say he wants you."

"Thanks Cain"

"Hahaha. No I didn't mean like it that"

"But he would. If we mated he would dominate the two strongest-"the sound of a TARDIS rang in my purse cutting me off.

"Hey Katy" I heard screams and cries in the back.

"Oh... My... God... Theres fire everywhere!" I could hear her sobbing

We didn't need to be told twice

Cain turned around and drove like maniac, he was visibly worried, I mean he griped the steering wheel and kept doing breathing patterns. I jumped out of the car into my wolf form and ran into the burning building. Picking up people and taking them to safety with other wolves. The fire was too large to be put out. I ran upstairs and dragged people down before the top floor collapsed. My fur was burning, but I kept moving. I didn't stop to think about the deaths, or how many would lose limbs, or the third degree burns. I heard Cain calling me to leave the building. I couldn't, someone was trapped with bookshelf on top of their stomach. I kicked the bookshelf away and dragged them. I could see the wood on top was about to come down. I ran so that he could be safely dragged outside before the wood collapsed blocking the front door.

I don't have much time, I found myself trapped in a ring of fire.I ran through the it in hopes of finding the back door in the kitchen which to my demise was also blocked. The burns were deeper now. The smoke was invading my lugs, my vision began to blur.

 _We could die._

I heard wood cracking. Shit.

This time the crack came from outside. Someone was coming for me from the kitchen. I sunk down on the floor. The burns are too deep for me to stand. Smoke filled my lungs. Even if they broke down the door, they would have to move my heavy wolf out. No one would risk that given the ceiling was going to collapse.

I felt strong hands pick me up and run inhumanly fast away from the building into the backyard.

Eric.

The cold winter air helped soothe my burns. I willed myself to breath, but everything burned.

"No no no no no...no" I heard him repeating no over and over again"Please, please no..." He hugged my fur violently bathing me in tears "Please..." his sobbing was soon muted.

"We need to get her help" Cain. Thank God he's alive. "Ready"

Both of them picked me up. When you're in pain, the doctors tell us to stay in wolf form until you reach a healer.

I was put inside the back seat of a car, my head resting in Eric's lap. I felt strong hands, my mates hand, caress my fur, calming my heart beat. Again I was carried inside a house. This time I knew it was safe to shift. I screamed in exaggerating pain, the pain it takes to shift somehow intensified with the burns.


End file.
